


Cuddles

by WhiteDoveFly



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteDoveFly/pseuds/WhiteDoveFly
Summary: Just a little fluff based off of the hospital bed cuddle :)
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm not that great of a writer

Levi woke up to the feeling of arms around him. He turned his head to see Nico asleep next to him. Without conscious thought he felt the corner of his lips turn up in a smile. Nico dating him was something he was still surprised by. Everyday spent with Nico felt like a game of Dungeons and Dragons, a crazy game filled with magic and adventure. The arms around him shifted as Nico started to wake up. He turned around to look at Nico's face.

He couldn't help but tease Nico a little "good morning sleepy-head" he said while kissing him on the nose. Nico's sleepy gaze focused on him as he fully woke up. Levi moved his hand slowly to Nico's cheek. He stroked his thumb softly over Nico's cheekbone. He was so in love with this man, he couldn't even really put how he felt into words. Just knowing that Nico was willing to sleep in a chair all night for him made his insides feel warm.

Nico's voice interrupted his thoughts "you ready to get out of the hospital?" he asked. Levi eagerly sat up in the bed at those words. He really was ready to leave the hospital and the drama that lead to him being here behind. He eagerly nodded his head at that question. 

Levi and Nico took turns in the bathroom getting dressed to leave the hospital. Nico grabbed Levi's hand as they walked towards the exit of the hospital. "You're going to be alright Levi" he said softly as they exited the hospital. Levi tightened his grip on Nico's hand "how could I not be when I've got you with me?" he turned his head to say to him.


End file.
